


Лампочка

by Svengaly



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly





	Лампочка

А вы боитесь темноты?

Иван не боялся. Темнота его раздражала. 

Он работал допоздна. Летом подъезд, в котором он жил, стоял открытым нараспашку, и молочные сумерки, взбитые с огнями фонарей, вливались в дом, заполняя его от первого этажа до самого чердака. Но зимой подъезд походил на черную дыру. Если только в черной дыре может пахнуть мочой. В подъезде никогда не горели лампочки. Ежедневно их заменяли, и еженощно они выкручивались чьими-то гнусными руками. 

Иван нацеливался на красный огонёк кнопки вызова лифта и пробирался к нему, касаясь стены кончиками пальцев. 

— Взять бы эту лампочку, сунуть им в задницу и подключить к розетке! Чтобы им всегда было светло! — рычал он. 

Таинственные «они» никогда не попадались ему на глаза. Они вершили свои дела под покровом ночи: расписывали стены подъезда безграмотными граффити, мочились по углам, оставляли пивные бутылки и груды слюнявой подсолнечной шелухи на площадках и… выворачивали лампочки. 

Старики раздражали Ивана меньше, чем темнота, но всё же раздражали. В подъезде их было много. Всякий раз, когда Иван спешил на обед, лифт оказывался занят. Он полз, пожирая драгоценные минуты обеденного времени, а когда открывался — древняя-древняя устрица — в нём оказывалась грузная старуха или трясущий головой старик. Они замирали в дверях, разглядывая Ивана, а потом выползали из кабинки, неспешные, как моллюски. Иван, матерясь про себя, выдавливал из себя: «Здрасти» и заскакивал в кабинку, а старики оставались на лестничной площадке, и их лица были неподвижны под маской морщин. 

Танька, подружка Ивана, работала продавщицей в супермаркете, занимавшем первый этаж Иванова дома. Как-то, оглянувшись на вороний рядок старух, обсевших скамейки у подъезда, Танька сказала:

— Я их всех знаю. Они приходят в наш магазин каждый день. В этом доме все старики чокнутые.

— Почему?

— Знаешь, что они покупают в последнее время? Только водку и сахар-рафинад. 

— Ну и что? — Иван пожал плечами. — Старухи всегда запасают сахар. А водка у нас товар повышенного спроса, вроде хлеба. 

— Но хлеб-то они не берут! Ни молоко не покупают, ни гречку, только сахар. Как сговорились!

Они посмеялись, но Иван на миг почувствовал неприятный холодок в груди.  
Он предпочел бы не смеяться над этим. Он предпочел бы вообще ничего об этом не знать. 

(какого-черта-она-так-много-говорит?)

В тот вечер они разругались из-за какого-то пустяка, и Танька выскочила за двери в слезах, едва не забыв свою кислотно-розовую шапочку с помпоном. Потом они помирились, ссора была забыта, и лишь Иван знал, почему он разозлился на нее тогда.

(я-не-хотел-этого-знать)

Есть вещи, которые просто обходишь по дуге, как зверь обходит капкан, почуяв запах железа и человеческих рук. Ты не думаешь об этом. Разум тут бесполезен. Что-то внутри тебя говорит: «Не трогай» — и ты обходишь капкан стороной. 

Вроде бы — водка и сахар, что тут такого? Это странно, вот что. Хочешь остаться таким, как есть, держись подальше от странного. И от темноты. 

Если только они согласятся оставить тебя в покое. Раз появившись, странное не желает исчезать. 

Странным было то, что в течение следующей недели из подъезда исчез запах мочи и пролитого пива, и то, что по ночам Иван перестал слышать пьяные голоса забулдыг и музыку из плееров подростков, доносящуюся с лестницы, и даже сам воздух в подъезде словно стал другим — тяжёлым и неподвижным, как перед грозой. 

Иван не думал об этом; ему бы и в голову не пришло думать о таких вещах. Это Танька смотрела передачи про геопатогенные зоны, про экстрасенсов с блудливыми глазами и мутанта Алешеньку, приоткрыв рот от сладостного страха. Иван твёрдой рукой отнимал у неё пульт и включал футбол. 

И всё же, входя в подъезд, он всякий раз невольно убыстрял шаг и ожидал лифта с каким-то внутренним замиранием. 

Так и сегодня: лифт лязгал высоко в шахте, постанывали тросы, тени шевелились в углах, как пауки, угрюмо светилась кнопка лифта. Иван отвернулся и стал смотреть на лестницу. Грянула железная дверь, и вверх по ступенькам заковыляла Ватная Старуха — толстая, одышливая, всегда закутанная в пуховик, который снимала только в жару. Её лицо мелькнуло восковым пятном, затем она миновала площадку и стала подниматься дальше. 

Иван смотрел ей в спину. Ему показалось, что с тех пор, как он видел Ватную Старуху в последний раз (в супермаркете, где он покупал себе «Винстон», а она — пачку сахара-рафинада), её спина стала уже, а силуэт вытянулся. 

Старуха жила этажом выше Ивана. 

«Какого лешего она потащилась по лестнице?» — подумал Иван, но тут лифт наконец дополз до первого этажа.

Сквозь рокот и дребезжанье Иван слышал, как кто-то взбегает по лестнице широкими мягкими прыжками и чем-то постукивает по полу или по перилам (тук-тук-тук). Какой-нибудь подросток. Иван позавидовал и вспомнил о решении, принятом ещё под Новый год — заниматься пробежками по утрам и ходить в тренажерный зал. Он представил себе, как встаёт на час раньше обычного, надевает кроссовки… зевнул широко и со смаком. 

Двери разъехались. Иван вышел на площадку, бросил взгляд на лестницу и обомлел.   
Ватная Старуха, согнувшись и постукивая палкой, ковыляла вверх по ступенькам.   
Как она смогла пешком подняться по лестнице быстрее, чем Иван в лифте?   
Объяснение напрашивалось само собой. Это была другая старуха, одетая в точности, как первая. Или же… Иван представил, как Ватная Старуха несется, перескакивая через ступеньку, и палкой ударяет по полу (тук-тук-тук). Смешная картинка заставила его кожу покрыться мурашками. Пятясь задом, Иван добрался до своей квартиры, торопливо отпер замок и, заскочив внутрь, повернул ключ в замке и набросил цепочку.  
Зеркало в прихожей отразило серое, как замазка, лицо, выпученные глаза и дёргающийся кадык. 

Иван позвонил Таньке, велел не приходить, достал из холодильника початую бутылку водки и выпил ее всю, закусывая зелёным горошком из банки. Когда водка закончилась, он упал на диван, не раздеваясь, и проспал до утра чугунным сном без сновидений. Утром его настигло такое жестокое похмелье, что ему стало не до странностей, происходящих вокруг. Всё, о чем он был способен думать – добраться до работы и не сдохнуть по дороге. 

Прошла пара дней. Случай забылся, стёртый повседневными хлопотами. Да и что он, собственно, видел? Двух бабок, ковыляющих по лестнице. Одну на седьмом этаже, вторую на первом. Не повод для страха, это точно. 

А кошмаров можно избежать; для этого достаточно, чтобы кто-то спал рядом с тобой.

Он зашёл в супермаркет, назначил Таньке встречу, купил продуктов, выпивку и сигарет (удобно, когда всё под рукой), и отправился домой, предвкушая хороший вечерний трах и крепкий сон. 

Две девчушки с визгом вылетели из подъезда, едва не сбив Ивана с ног.

— Сдурели, что ли? — крикнул он им вслед. 

Девчонки отбежали подальше и остановились, вытаращив на Ивана круглые, как у персонажей японских мультфильмов, глаза. 

Иван пожал плечами, шагнул через порог — и, выругавшись, отскочил.

Мимо него шла вереница мышей. Их было множество. Иван расслышал даже топот множества лапок. Мыши сбегали по лестнице и исчезали в кустах акации. 

— Дурдом какой-то, — сказал Иван беспомощно и вошёл, внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы случайно не наступить на маленькую тварь.

На скамейках у подъезда было пусто. И снова в груди заскреблось беспокойство, как разбуженная крыса в норе: уже несколько дней старики не выходили погреться на солнце и поглазеть на прохожих. На лавочках сидели молодые мамаши с колясками, школьники, местные пьянчуги. Старики не показывались. 

«Ну и леший с ними». 

Иван упёрся коленом в стену, поставив на него пакет с бутылками и снедью, нажал кнопку, вызывая лифт. Резко обернулся.

Последняя мышь покинула подъезд, и девчушки вернулись. Подрагивая губами и опасливо косясь, они жались друг к дружке. Присутствие Ивана придавало им смелости, а они придавали уверенности Ивану. 

Дома он открыл бутылку, выпил немного и, подумав, решил встретить Таньку на лестнице. Вдруг не все мыши ушли? Мышей она боялась до визга. 

Его разбудил звонок. 

Квартиру освещал лишь телевизионный экран, на котором три полуголые «звездочки» вращали бедрами под залихватскую фонограмму. 

Иван сел. Он умудрился уснуть в какой-то дикой, скрученной позе. Шея затекла. Он потянулся за телефоном, но звонок оборвался. Иван глянул на дисплей. Номер был ему незнаком, но это ни о чем не говорило: Танька постоянно забывала то заплатить, то зарядить свой мобильник, а то вовсе оставляла его дома или теряла, так что ей приходилось звонить с чужих телефонов.

Иван вышел в прихожую. На лестнице стоял гул; кто-то вскрикнул, потом завизжал.   
Визг прошелся по нервам, как наждак по голой коже. 

Похоже, компания ребят решила прекратить бойкот, объявленный подъезду.   
Как раз вовремя. Иван взял специально купленный фонарь, расправил плечи, втянул брюшко и вышел из квартиры, с удовольствием представляя, как шуганет распоясавшихся сопляков. 

Лампочка, разумеется, не горела. Иван включил фонарь и осветил площадку, на которой действительно толпилась компания — примерно полдюжины человек, и ещё пара силуэтов в тени на ступеньках. Но это были не подростки. Это были старики. 

Старичок-боровичок в пыльной старомодной шляпе и с орденской планкой, прицепленной к лацкану древнего пиджака, Ватная Старуха в своем вечном пуховике, маленькая зловредная татарка с третьего этажа, ненавидевшая собак и таксистов — все они собрались ночью на лестнице, освещаемой лунным светом, чтобы обсудить свои стариковские дела. 

Иван сглотнул пересохшим горлом. 

— Вы это, — сказал он неуверенно. — Вы потише тут. 

Один из стариков рассмеялся коротким, лающим смешком, от которого желудок Ивана превратился в ледяной ком. Что-то неправильное было в знакомых фигурах, что-то необычное в морщинистых лицах. Он отвёл фонарик и быстро ретировался, стараясь не поворачиваться к странной компании спиной. 

Про Таньку он вспомнил только часа через два, когда увидела заставку ночных «Вестей». Тогда он забеспокоился. Позвонил ей. Мелодия отдавалась в глубине черепной коробки. Наконец телефон пискнул и отключился. Иван перезвонил на незнакомый номер. «Абонент временно недоступен» — сообщил ему приятный электронный голос. 

Собравшись с духом, Иван вышел на лестничную площадку и прислушался. Старики разошлись. В подъезде было тихо. 

Иван спустился пешком до первого этажа, освещая фонариком углы площадок и закутки под лестничными пролетами. Площадку, где толпились старики, он осмотрел особенно тщательно. Мусора на ней не было, лишь на подоконнике стояло пластиковое блюдце, от которого резко пахло спиртом, а вокруг валялись белые крупинки, похожие на сахар. Иван оглянулся: ему показалось, что кто-то смотрит на него из темноты. Луч фонаря прорезал тьму, пересчитал прутья в перилах и трещинки в краске на стенах, стёк вниз по заплёванным ступенькам. Никого.

Иван вышел на крыльцо и закурил. Было холодно, в чистом небе висел яркий обломок луны. За кустами мелькнуло что-то ярко-розовое. Иван подался вперед, но это была лишь разорванная упаковка из-под чипсов, взмывшая в столбе поднятой ветром пыли.   
Иван успокоился. Конечно, Танька просто забыла про встречу. В другое время он бы разозлился, но сейчас почувствовал облегчение. Зашла к подружке и заболталась, росомаха. 

Он затоптал окурок — тот скрипнул под подошвой, как жирный жук — и двинулся обратно. Лифт не работал. Иван недовольно хрюкнул и пошёл пешком.   
К пятому этажу он выдохся и остановился отдохнуть. Луна висела прямо напротив окна, её свет был ярок и жуток. 

Ивану вдруг вспомнились мягкие прыжки во тьме и стук трости по перилам. Он вздрогнул, сделал шаг и замер. Кто-то тихо дышал в темноте. Дрожащей рукой Иван нащупал фонарь, но еще до того, как включил его, понял, что испугался собственного дыхания. 

Не обращая внимания на одышку, он бросился бежать и не останавливался, пока не очутился в тёплой тишине своей квартиры. 

Танька не появилась и на следующий день. Её телефон молчал, сменщица в магазине сказала, что Танька сегодня выходная. 

Иван матюкнулся.

— Что, упорхнула птичка? — съехидничала девчонка и пробила чек покупателю. 

— Иди ты, — буркнул Иван.

Он вернулся к себе, озадаченный и рассерженный. 

Тоже выискалась Анджелина Джоли. Лимита деревенская. Возомнила, понимаете ли. Ну, пусть только вернётся, уж он этой дуре скажет пару ласковых!

Он включил телевизор. Новости. Концерт. Юмористическая передача с бородатыми шутками. Снова концерт. Мультфильмы. Слюнявая мелодрама. Серфинг. 

Иван с раздражением отбросил пульт. 

Смех на лестнице — неприятный, визгливый. Голоса. И снова смех. Из-под двери потянуло запахом, таким же неприятным, как этот смех. 

Иван, кусая губы, взял фонарь. Сейчас он покажет кузькину мать этим идиотам, неважно, старые они или молодые. 

Он открыл холодильник, глотнул водки прямо из горла. Надел куртку, взял разводной ключ и вышел. Он не стал сразу включать свет, прежде добрался до начала лестничного пролёта, ведущего к площадке, на которой веселились полуночники, а они будто не слышали его шагов и продолжали переговариваться гортанными голосами. 

Разводной ключ удобно лежал в правой ладони. Фонарь Иван зажал в левой и, подняв его над головой, нажал на кнопку. 

Ключ выпал из разжавшихся, похолодевших пальцев и заскакал вниз по ступенькам, навстречу тварям, замершим в пятне света. 

Он был прав, что не боялся темноты. Бояться надо не её, а тех, кто в ней прячется.   
Иван узнал их по одежде. На изменившихся телах она выглядела странно, бугрилась и топорщилась. Узкие, длинные фигуры с выростами, поднимавшимися над плечами, были словно сделаны под копирку, но Иван знал, кем были раньше эти существа. 

Их огромные глаза светились, как блюдца, наполненные фосфором. 

Одно из них двинулось вперёд. На голове у него криво сидела розовая шапочка, такая яркая, что её цвет можно было различить даже в темноте. От нее пахло спиртом, не перегаром, а чистым спиртом, и еще чем-то — гниющим мясом? гарью? заплесневелой бумагой? От этого запаха волосы вставали дыбом, а во рту пересыхало. Люди так не пахнут. 

Её лицо можно было узнать, но Иван знал: скоро оно изменится.  
И ещё он знал, что смотреть ей в глаза нельзя. Но он не мог отвернуться. 

— Почему ты тогда не вышел меня встретить? — сказала она высоким голосом; согласные пощёлкивали, как трость по перилам, а гласные тяну-у-улись и пахли гарью-гниющим мясом-заплесневелой бумагой. — А я вот вышла… доброй ночи! 

Иван закричал, но его крик стих, когда жесткая ладонь со щупальцем в центре закрыла ему рот, и щупальце стало расти, пока не проросло в его мозг, и тогда остальные приблизились и сгрудились вокруг него. 

***

А вы боитесь света?

Ивана он раздражает. Так же, как и остальных. 

Поэтому они выходят из квартир (нор) только по ночам. И первым делом выворачивают лампочки в подъезде.


End file.
